


I

by rraimie



Series: Moonlight Whispers [1]
Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rraimie/pseuds/rraimie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing these out of the blue, so here. This short series is about Dongwan and his letters to Hyesung while he was in Canada, and about Hyesung's replies too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing these out of the blue, so here. This short series is about Dongwan and his letters to Hyesung while he was in Canada, and about Hyesung's replies too.

Monday

3 am in the morning

Third day at the hospital

_“Dear Hyesung,_

_Remember the times when we used to write to each other? I want to try it again. I want to get excited every time you slide a piece of paper under my door at night, maybe I even miss how anxious I used to get every time I waited for your reply._

_I miss you terribly._

_You know? I almost died the other day, and the first thing that came into my mind was the smell of your hair._

_Is very cold in Canada, I wish you were here with me._

_Don’t worry, I’m okay. I’m always okay. No, don’t tell me to stop pretending to be okay, I really am. I have to be okay; otherwise I wouldn’t be able to see you anymore._

_The thought of never seeing you again paralyzes me._

_You know? The snow here reminds of you. Your skin is as pale as the snow, and your feet are cold just like the snow. God… I even miss how you used to torture me with your cold feet at night. I’m losing it, aren’t I?_

_I miss your voice._

_I’ve been listening to your songs at night, but it’s not the same. I miss your late night calls. I miss the way you tried to make me sleep with gentle lullabies, sadly to no avail._

_Did I mention I broke my clavicle? I’m sorry; I know how much you loved to caress it with your warm fingers in the morning. Hopefully you won’t mind a little scar on your favorite spot._

_No, I’m not avoiding the subject. I know what you’re thinking. I said I almost died the other day, that is true, but I didn’t. I’m writing you this letter, aren’t I? Stop worrying, I’m getting treated._

_I love you immensely._

_Remember how we used to talk through the night? I want to do it again; I want you to tell me about the things that are troubling you. I want you to trust me. Just promise me you won’t get angry if I suddenly fall asleep on your shoulder._

_Time here seems to go by slowly, maybe is because I always find myself thinking of you. Hey, I know I usually don’t talk about these things, don’t laugh at me._

_Maybe is because I’m lying on a hospital bed, but I feel like I have so much to tell you, I still have so many things to confess._

_But I should end it here. The letter is getting messy isn’t it? I apologize for that._

_Please don’t get mad at me for breaking our promise and write to me soon._

 K.D _  
_


End file.
